Balic
Andropinis lives in a majestic palace of white marble, rectangular in shape and adorned on all sides by magnificent columns. This palace is located atop a stony, fortified bluff in the center of the city. Andropinis' personal army consists of ten thousand highly disciplined foot soldiers who carry twelve-foot lances, large wooden shields, and thrusting daggers made from the sharpened thigh bones of Erdlus. The nobles of Balic are called Patricians. Like most other nobles, they hold their lands from generation to generation. Most of them make their living from the olive orchards and grain farms surrounding the city, but a few own large parcels of the scrub plains, upon which they carefully graze kanks and other creatures, twenty miles west of the city. Balic's Merchant Emporiums sit nestled against the base of Andropinis' rocky fortress, in an area called the agora. The merchants do a bustling business in olive oil, kank nectar, and the decorated pottery produced by the city's famous potters. The Elven Market rings the agora on all sides, so that it is impossible to do any legitimate bartering without first being assaulted with dubious offers. Location Located in the middle of the Estuary of the Forked Tongue in the Tablelands. Balic's secluded location is quite defensible as far as the armies of other city-states are concerned, for it is impossible to approach the city from any direction except the west. Unfortunately, its close proximity to the Forked Tongue Estuary causes the city more than enough trouble from giants who wade ashore to raid. Every citizen in the city, male or female, slave or freeman, is a member of the militia. On a rotating basis, they spend every tenth month helping the normal army patrol the fields and scrublands in an effort to reduce the amount of crops and stock lost to raiding giants. Precincts Arena Passed the Great Gate lies the arena called The Criterion. Many Gladiators are slaves trained by House Jarko. Guilders' Home to the tradesmen of the city. Harbor Where Balic's shipyards as well as Slave Auction. Market The precinct where the Trade Houses are. The main market place is the Agora, followed by the Elven Market. House Wavir and House Tomblador are famous rivals. Villa The Noble District of Balic. It is home to the Nauripides family and Mount Laero. The Megaleneon Where Andropinis holds political power. The White Palace is his home, while the Templars stay in the Praetorium. The Patricians hold office in the Chamber of Patricians. History Balic is ruled by the Dictator Andropinis, a powerful sorcerer-king who was elected to his post over seven-hundred years ago. Though the term dictator originally referred to the power of dictating (as in stating) a city policy sanctioned by a democratic assembly of property owners, Andropinis has converted the title and office into one of total authority. Anyone who speaks against him is executed by dictatorial decree. On the rare occasions that someone is brave enough to voice a complaint about the harshness of Andropinis' rule, the old man takes great delight in reminding all within earshot that their ancestors elected him to his post for life. Unfortunately for the citizens of Balic, nobody realized just how long Andropinis might live. Templars Known as Praetors. Balic's templars are unique in that the free citizens of the city elect them to their posts for ten-year terms. Andropinis is generally tolerant of these elections, though he sometimes lets the citizens know which candidates he would like to have elected. It is rumored that if the wrong candidate wins the election, Andropinis has him executed and calls another vote. Notable Residents *Wavir *Rees *Tomblador Source Richard Baker, Robert J. Schwalb, Rodney Thompson (August 2010). Dark Sun Campaign Setting: A 4th Edition D&D Supplement. Wizards of the Coast. ISBN 0-7869-5493-0. Category:City-States Category:Tablelands